A base station may communicate with one or more pieces and types of user equipment (UE), and/or vice-versa, over a wireless radio link. Information transmitted between the one or more UEs and the base station may be encoded in wireless communications between the one or more UEs and the base station over the wireless radio link. In some cases, the information may be multiplexed such that radio resources of the wireless radio link may be shared by the one or more UEs and the base station. Various multiplexing techniques may be used, such as frequency-division multiplexing (e.g., orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), etc.), time-division multiplexing (e.g., time-division multiple access (TDMA)), code-division multiplexing (e.g., code-division multiple access (CDMA)), and/or the like.